


Of Coffee, Sweater and Couch

by jicheolism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jicheolism/pseuds/jicheolism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is always there for Jihoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee, Sweater and Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also cross posted in AFF :)

He blinked at the computer and saw the time had gone way past midnight. He also finally felt how strain his eyes were because of the hours of staring at the computer and stretched his body while closing his eyes to rest them a bit. After a moment, he opened them again and that's when he saw the empty mug beside the computer and he unconsciously smiled a little remembering that he was not alone in the room.

He turned back in his chair and true enough he saw Seungcheol was sleeping on the couch and the big sweater he was wearing covered his body and almost half of his face. He looked so peaceful like he was sleeping in the dorm on his bed. Jihoon did not want to admit it but he looks kind of cute sleeping like that.

Few hours ago the sleeping man had brought in some coffee for him when all the members had left and went back to to the dorm. The man lingered around in the room watching him did his works and Jihoon thought that Seungcheol would leave after that but instead he stayed back in the room Jihoon was in saying he needed to complete his rap lyrics. Jihoon knew it was just an excuse for him to stay back. The man is always worried about him working really late so he tried to accompany Jihoon as much as he can.

Jihoon leaned back on his chair and stared at Seungcheol. He noted the dark circles under the closed eyes and the messy blonde hair of the said man. All of them haven't gotten any proper sleep preparing for the upcoming concerts and fanmeetings. And with the addition of the busy schedules in between the preparations it's inevitable for all of them to be in a constant state of exhaustion. Jihoon himself wondered how did he looked right now with the lack of sleep and decided that he would not survive staying up till morning to finish his composing works after the intense rounds of dance practices Soonyoung made them do last night.

So he got up from his work chair and after another stretch, he headed straight to the couch.

"Hey Seungcheol. Move a little bit. Give me some space." Jihoon nudged the older man.

Seungcheol barely opened his eyes and moved his body further inside the couch to give space to the small man. The couch was not really big and barely fitted the two men but Jihoon still managed to lie down beside Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was warm so Jihoon faced the other man and scooted closer to him. A few moments later he felt the strong pair of arms wrapping around him and smiled to himself. With a small smile on his face, he finally closed his eyes and let the sleep to take over. 

That night, Jihoon dreamed of coffee, warm sweater and a certain blonde.

The next morning, Seungcheol woke up to the feeling of numbness on one of his hands and opened his eyes just to see the peaceful sleeping face of the one who always give him the feeling of happiness and calmness. He immediately smiled at the sight and gave a little kiss on the smaller man's forehead causing the said man to scrunch his nose cutely. He remembered vaguely last night waking up to give some space to the man. Seungcheol wrapped his hands again around the small man tightly and decided to sleep more in the little time they had before the other members would come and barge into the room.

Slipping into dreamland again, Seungcheol thought that sleeping on a small couch every night was not so bad if he could get to sleep cuddling like this with Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic/drabble. Hope my fellow jicheol shippers would enjoy this short fluffy drabble. Do leave comments or feedbacks. Would love to know what you guys think as this is my first try on writing /o\


End file.
